


Bedroom Eyes

by captainegg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Gryffindor Common Room, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public-ish??, Smut, Some Fluff, blowjob, handjob, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainegg/pseuds/captainegg
Summary: “You’ve been giving me bedroom eyes for the past half an hour now, Sirius,” he said. “Wanna show me what you were thinking about?” Remus asked hoarsely, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 140





	Bedroom Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! :)
> 
> I wrote this to procrastinate the two other Wolfstar stories I'm currently working on, lol.
> 
> Hope you enjoy and I'll see y'all at the end for some more of my babbling.
> 
> Disclaimer: I, first of all, do not agree with any bullshit JK has been tweeting about, and now made it my goal to write as much gay stuff with her characters and story as possible. Secondly, I'm not a native speaker so I would like to apologize in advance for any mistakes made. Plus, this is the first fanfiction I have written in a hot minute and my first one for Wolfstar.

The fire crackled, illuminating the Gryffindor common room in a warm, cosy light. Remus sat in his favourite armchair reading, as he did most nights. Other than him, only Sirius was still awake.

The others had gone to bed a while ago and Remus truly appreciated the silence. Sirius laid on the floor on his stomach, head propped up on his hands, and watching Remus. The two of them started dating a few months ago and Sirius never took his eyes off his boyfriend. Especially when they were alone.

In his eyes, Remus was the most beautiful person he had ever seen.  The light, oh so soft, brown hair, always falling into his gorgeous amber eyes, the faded scars on his skin, the few freckles on his nose. Remus looked up from his book. Their eyes met and, since Remus just caught him staring, Sirius blushed slightly.  Around Remus, he usually let down his bratty guard, allowing himself to fully feel, to completely embrace all the beautiful things Remus triggered within him.

With a sigh, Remus closed his book and put it to the side.

“You’ve been giving me bedroom eyes for the past half an hour now, Sirius,” he said. Sirius bit his lip and started to grin. It was that type of grin, that made Remus’ knees go weak.

Sirius looked incredibly hot with his messy black hair in a bun, strands dangling down the sides of his face, framing his beautiful facial features. Remus took a deep breath and sat up a little straighter in his armchair. “Wanna show me what you were thinking about?” Remus asked hoarsely, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips. Got him, he thought to himself proudly. Wooing Sirius wasn’t exactly hard, not for Remus anyway, but he was always proud when it worked.

For a second Sirius wasn’t sure if he understood Remus correctly.  When it came to stuff in the bedroom, Remus usually was more reserved than Sirius, allowing Sirius to take the lead. But this Remus, the one sitting before him, he liked that Remus.

Sirius scrambled to his feet and strutting over to Remus with long steps and flinging himself against his boyfriend. They both laughed.  Remus gazed lovingly down at his boyfriend, watching how his lips curled into a soft smile, light dancing in his grey eyes.

Their noses bumped together softly before their lips met.  The kiss started  slowly, Remus tangling his hands into Sirius’ hair, pulling him as close as possible, their lips brushing against one another  tenderly

Without breaking the kiss, Sirius rearranged himself on Remus’ lap, pressing himself against his boyfriend’s hot body. Needy hands caressed Remus’ sides, chest, arms, and neck. Remus pulled back a little and watched Sirius’  closely. Kiss-swollen lips, eyes halfway closed, smiling.  Remus placed soft kisses on Sirius’ cheek, dragging his lips down his boyfriend’s defined jawline, licking and nibbling at his neck.

Sirius giggled. “That tickles, Rem.” Remus hummed and kissed his way further down to Sirius’ collarbone. This was Remus’ favourite spot to kiss, nibble and mark Sirius up. Heavenly moans escaped from Sirius’ parted lips, a sound so sweet like honey.  Remus moved from the right collarbone onto the left, sucking on the skin there and leaving behind a purple mark.

He loved to mark Sirius as his own. He wanted the other’s to know that Sirius belonged to him.  He wanted Sirius to know who he belonged to, wanted to write his name out in small bites and marks all over his perfect pureblood skin.

“My turn now,” whispered Sirius, grabbing Remus’ chin and tilting his boyfriend’s head upwards. Their lips met once more, this time more violent, more willing. Sirius bit down on Remus’ lower lip, pulling on it and pressing his ass down on Remus’ growing erection. They both moaned in unison.

Now it was Sirius’ turn to trail his swollen lips down his body, unbuttoning his boyfriend’s cardigan in the process. The other boy trembled, breathing heavily. Sirius pushed the werewolf's shirt up a little to expose Remus’ midriff. Scars scattered his fair skin and Sirius took his time to trace and kiss each of them. He knew how self-conscious his boyfriend was about them. He had made it his mission to show Remus every time how beautiful he was in his eyes.

Sirius’ lips wandered down his navel, following the trail of light brown hair until he reached the waistband of Remus’ jeans. He rubbed his hands over Remus’ groin, watching the reaction of his boyfriend closely.

Remus moaned quietly, closing his eyes. Sirius took this as a sign to carry on. He pulled Remus’s jeans down a little. He grinned when he saw the tip of Remus’ cock peep out from the waistbands of his boxers. Sirius pulled down the werewolf's boxers enough so his erection could spring free. Sirius licked his lips before placing a wet kiss on the leaking tip. He dragged his lips down the erected shaft, licked up and down Remus’ balls, and kissed his way back up to the tip. His left hand cupped his boyfriend's balls while his right one started to slowly pump his cock.

Remus’ hands, before clenched into fists sitting on the armrest, found their place in his boyfriend's hair,  gently tugging on it.

“Please,” Remus whimpered, his chest heaving up and down. Sirius’ heart fluttered.

Their eyes met. Sirius licked his lips slowly, his eyes glued to Remus’ golden ones. “What do you want me to do, love?” Sirius asked, wetting his lips and watching his boyfriend. Remus groaned, eyes rolling back annoyed.

Sirius knew what Remus wanted him to do, and Remus knew that his boyfriend liked to ask those things to tease him.  Sirius enjoyed it when Remus was wiggling below his touch, begging with his body rather than with his words.

“I want you to say it,” Sirius said, his fist still moving up and down his boyfriend’s shaft. Remus shuddered, opened his mouth and closed it again, lips pressed down into a thin line. He was searching for the right words to say but failed.  The only thing he could think about was Sirius with his lush lips wrapped around his cock, gazing up at him from his place on the floor. Remus’s cock twitched.

“I want you to blow me,” the werewolf finally managed to say. And Sirius happily followed that request.

He planted wet kisses along Remus’ shaft before gently nipping at the swollen tip of his dick.  Remus grumbled impatiently, urging his boyfriend to stop messing around and to finally get to it.

Sirius’ tongue darted out, collecting the salty pre-cum with his tongue before wrapping his plump lips around Remus’ pulsing erection.  Blessed with no gag reflex, Sirius had no trouble taking him in completely, coming to a halt once all Remus’ member was inside his hot mouth, the tip teasing the back of his throat.

He moved his head back up, following his lips with his right hand, squeezing Remus’ balls with the other. Remus above him moaned loudly as Sirius picked up the pace.  Sirius tried his best to keep his eyes on his boyfriend, enjoying the way his expression went from glee to pleasure.  Remus met Sirius’ movements halfway, thrusting his hips into the hotness of his boyfriend’s mouth.

Sirius was painfully aware of his erection in his stupidly tight jeans. He let go of Remus’s balls and started to rub his cock through the fabric.

Sirius knew that Remus was close by the way his eyes fluttered shut and his hands burrowed themselves even deeper into Sirius’ hair. Sirius closed his eyes, enjoying the way Remus pounded into his mouth. He liked to be used by  Remus, getting his face fucked like that.

Remus pushed Sirius’ head down forcefully once more, a violent orgasm rolling through him. Almost silent moans escaped his mouth, followed by a dark growl from deep within his throat.

Sirius moaned around his boyfriend’s cock, swallowing everything Remus had to give him. Remus’ legs trembled while he came down from his orgasm, his fingers slowly letting go of Sirius’ head.

Sirius licked him clean, pulled his boxers and pants back up, and climbed back onto his lap with a proud grin.  His long fingers caressed Remus’ heaving chest tenderly, drawing little circles and hearts on his chest.

Remus grabbed his arse and pulled him closer, capturing his boyfriend’s lips in a passionate kiss. It was messy and sloppy and perfect.  “I like it when you look at me with your bedroom eyes,” whispered Remus against Sirius’ swollen lips with a sleepy smile before his eyes fluttered shut.

They fell asleep on the armchair, arms and legs entangled, illuminated by the  slowly  dying fire.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please feel free to leave kudos and/or comments down below :)
> 
> If there are any prompts, kinks or ships you'd like me to tackle, let me know below or send me a message on [tumblr](https://im-captain-egg.tumblr.com/). I'll try to get to as many as I can, so please be patient.
> 
> Bye!
> 
> \- captainegg


End file.
